


Fifty Shades Freed one-shot

by Tashikani



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bleeding, F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashikani/pseuds/Tashikani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just something I thought of XD It takes place after Jack attacked Ana and before the epilogue thing, obviously before Ted was born. That was all, it's not really part of the plot, I just thought it was interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades Freed one-shot

“Do you really have to go to this thing?” I ask and pout.   
Christian gives me a shy smile and brushes his fingers down my jawline.   
He’s dressed in a white button up shirt with a black pin-stripe jacket over it and black slacks. So simple, yet, so sexy. I want to rip it off of him.   
“I need to make some kind of appearance at this banquet. It’s just business.” He says.  
“And remind me again why you won’t just take me with you?”   
Christian frowns. “Because you still need to heal and the paparazzi don’t need any more reasons to chase you.” He looks down at my stomach, smiling and the light reaches his eyes as he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”   
“I could handle myself.” I mutter and amusement glitters in Christian’s eyes. “I’m sure you could. Please stay home tonight.” I roll my eyes, knowing all too how it affects him. Christian’s eyes darken.   
“Did you just roll your eyes at me, Mrs. Grey?”   
“Oh, I think I did, Mr. Grey.”   
He huffs and shakes his head. “I can’t stay to do what I want to do with you right now. But when I get home…” He trails off purposely, smirking as desire uncurls, hot and heavy in my lower abdomen.   
“I’m looking forward to it.” I whisper. Christian leans down and wraps and arm around my waist and tilts my head up to bring my lips to his softly. I attempt to deepen the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck, but he pulls away.   
“Oh, how you tempt me.” He breathes. “I love you.” I murmur. Christian smiles against my lips. “And I you, Mrs. Grey.”   
He releases me abruptly and pulls his BlackBerry out of his pocket, scowling. “Grey.” He snaps. “I’ll be down in a moment… no, bring it around front… Taylor is accompanying me… stay with Ana.” He hangs up, then leans down and kisses me quick.   
“You’re making security stay with me and not you?” I ask, furrowing my eyebrows. “I’ll be fine, Taylor’s coming.” He smiles. “You worry too much.” I scowl, not able to be convincingly angry. “So do you. Besides, it’s my life’s mission to worry about you.”   
“And it’s my life’s mission to let you.”   
I smile as he repeats our emails from however long ago; pre-Jack. He steps into the elevator and I watch as the doors close over Christian’s face. I feel a pang as I remember what was happening last time our roles were reversed in this position. Of course, after everything, that won’t happen. I’m sure of myself and my relationship with Christian now.   
Mrs. Jones continues to clean the dishes that Christian and I had dinner off of not half an hour ago. “Is there anything I can get you, Mrs. Grey?” She asks as she continues to scrub a plate.   
I want to say wine, but that isn’t an ideal or healthy choice. “Some tea, please.” I say and sigh quietly.   
Mrs. Jones places the tea in front of me already made and I sip it before standing with the cup and saucer. “I think I’m going to go to bed, Mrs. Jones. Goodnight.” I say, standing with my tea and trudging into mine and Christian’s bedroom. I pull out my BlackBerry and decide to email him.   
From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Missing you   
Date: September 16, 2011 19:32  
To: Christian Grey  
Mr. Grey  
You just left, and I already miss you.   
Come home soon.  
I love you   
Your adoring wife xx  
I hit send and set my tea down on the nightstand, walking into the bathroom, and stripping out of my clothes. My phone pinged as an email came and I grinned.   
From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Miss you more  
Date: September 16, 2011 19:34  
To: Anastasia Grey  
My adoring wife, Ana,   
I’d love to come home right now and do something about that eye rolling of yours, but business calls.   
I miss you, too. Love you  
Laters, baby.   
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.   
After I shower, I slip on my silver silk robe and collect my clothes off the bathroom floor. The slight wetness in my panties confuses me. Bits of blood spot the inside of my white designer fabric. I feel panic lance through me as I drop my clothes.   
What does bleeding mean again? My subconscious looks at me over her half-moon glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and my hand flies to my stomach through my robes. No… My inner goddess is nowhere to be seen.   
Google says that bleeding in the first trimester is common in… miscarriages. I pale and the lightheadedness takes over.   
I grab my BlackBerry off of the counter in the bathroom and dial Christian. It rings… and rings… and rings, six times then goes to voicemail. I hear Christian’s curt voice telling me to leave a message and I smile slightly through my panic.   
The beep sounds. “Um… hi. It’s me, um, Ana. I don’t know why you didn’t pick up, but um… it’s really important something’s, uh, wrong. It’s just—call me back when you can or when you get this. Bye.” I hang up and frown. That’s strange. He’d usually pick up.   
I decide to text him instead.   
*INCASE YOU CAN’T CALL ME, CAN YOU JUST TEXT ME? SEE YOU SOON, LOVE YOU*  
After 10 minutes, I sit up. Nothing. After 20, I text him again.   
*CHRISTIAN, ANSWER ME PLEASE, I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU*  
I step back out into the kitchen to find all of the lights off except for the three above the sink. Holding one hand on my stomach the entire time, I dig for something—anything—to help me sleep. Mrs. Jones padded out into the kitchen, tilting her head to the side and furrowing her eyebrows. She was in a white nightgown that passed her knees and her hair flowed free down her back. She must’ve been about to go to bed.  
“Is there something I can get you, Mrs. Grey?” She asks quietly. I nod slowly. “Something to help me sleep… that won’t hurt the baby.”   
Mrs. Jones smiles softly. “Perhaps just some milk?” She suggests. I shrug and nod. Mrs. Jones heats up a glass of milk and hands it to me.   
“Mr. Grey should be home soon, I’d not worry.” She says, answering my unspoken fears. “He hasn’t picked up the phone or answered any of my texts.” I mutter quietly. Mrs. Jones frowns. “That is unusual.” She agrees in an equally quiet voice.   
“Have you contacted Taylor?” She suggests. I sit up as Mrs. Jones hands me the glass. I scroll through my contacts and find Taylor’s, pressing it and dialing.   
My heart is thundering in my chest and I can hear my blood rush in my ears, my stomach twisting with nerves. Taylor picks up on the second ring.   
“Mrs. Grey?” I hear him call through the phone in confusion. I usually don’t call him or Sawyer for anything.   
“Um, is Christian around? He wasn’t picking up his phone…” I explain and I sip on the milk. It tasted nice. I take the glass with me as I wave to Mrs. Jones as a silent goodnight and she smiles softly. I walk back into the bedroom, nursing the phone between my ear and shoulder.   
“Yes he is, give me a moment.” Taylor responds. I nod, and then realize he can’t see me. “Sure.” I mutter. I can hear voices and then loud noise, more muffled noises, and then I hear Christian’s voice and little to no background noise.   
“Ana? What’s wrong?” He calls into the phone. I can imagine him, eyebrows furrowed and holding the phone to his ear with one hand and other hand in his pocket.   
“What didn’t you answer your phone?” I ask quickly. That’s what’s worrying me at the moment.   
“I think I forgot to charge it. It died after I got here… I don’t know, sometime around then. What’s wrong? What’s going on? Are you okay?” He continues to push.   
“I don’t know. I just got out of the shower and there was blood. I mean, it wasn’t a whole lot, but Christian… what if the baby…” I hold my hand to my stomach again and bite my lip to keep the waves of emotion in check as my throat tightens.   
“I’m coming home, alright? Hang in there, baby, it’ll be okay.” Christian said in a tight voice before the line cut.   
“…bye.” I whisper and set my phone down on the nightstand and switch the light off.   
A sudden wave of exhaustion comes over me and I collapse onto the bed, pulling the duvet over and crawling over to Christian’s side of the bed, hugging his pillow to my chest. Hn, I really want him home… the pillow smells like him as I expected it to.   
My favorite smell.   
I felt hot tears slip out and I covered my mouth to hold in a sob. If I lose this baby… oh god, what if I lose the baby?   
My heart lurches as the thought really becomes a possibility. No, I don’t want to lose the baby, my little Blip.   
The tears continue and I wrap my arms around myself, fully sobbing into the pillow. I guess I didn’t realize when I fell asleep. 

 

The room is dark when I open my eyes, still groggy. I sit up slowly, looking around and straining to see through the darkness. I feel rather than see Christian’s hand holding mine and his hair brushing up against my exposed stomach as he lay against me off the bed.   
I smiled a bit, and he sat up once I moved.   
“Ana?” He says hoarsely, sleep still evident in his tone.   
“Hi,” I whisper.   
He reaches up and turns on the lamp beside the bed. “How are you?” He asks and pulls my hand up to his lips, kissing my knuckles.   
I glance at the clock. 4:37 AM. Huh. “I’m fine. How are you? When did you get home?” I reply, smiling slightly and propping myself up on my elbows.   
“Around eleven. You were already asleep.” Christian says and frowns. He brushes his hand along my cheek. “Were you crying?”   
I shrug and sit up, stretching out my stiff limbs. Christian stays propped up on his knees and leaning on the bed.   
I nodded. “For a while before I fell asleep, but I’m fine now, I guess.” I tell him quietly.   
Christian sighed and moved to sit on the bed beside me. “I called Dr. Greene,” He began. “She said that bleeding in the first trimester is very common, but we can go see her to check on the baby tomorrow, alright?”   
He offered me a reassuring smile and I scooted over in the bed. “Will you stay with me?” I beg, clutching his hand. Christian leaned down to kiss my forehead softly and pulled the duvet over the both of us, then held me to his chest.   
“Of course. And Ana, I love you,” Christian continued. “Even… even if you do miscarriage, if we lose the baby, I love you.”   
I felt tears prick at my eyes again and nod against him, wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzling his chest softly. “I love you, too.”   
I fell asleep just like that. 

 

I wake up again too hot. He was wrapped around me like a vine. To be completely honest, it hurt my bruised ribs, but I don’t want to wake him by moving.   
Of course, his eyes opened and met mine. He propped himself up on his elbow.  
“Good Morning.” He murmured. I smiled up at him.   
“Morning.” I replied, glancing at the clock. 11:46.  
“It’s late.” I say, drawing circles on Christian’s arm. “Do we have to get up, though?”   
Christian shrugs. “We have an appointment with Dr. Greene at one.” He told me.   
My face falls. I recall the events from the night before. Oh yeah. Christian pulls my chin up with his thumb, obviously noticing my reaction to his words. “It’s alright.” I sighed heavily lean up to kiss him, and then I roll out of bed—quite literally—and tie my robe closed more securely, and made my way into the kitchen.   
I’m well aware that Christian is walking out with me. “Anything in particular you want for breakfast?” I ask, pulling out a pan and eggs for myself already.   
“An omelet sounds great.” He replies, laying his head down on the bar. I giggle and gather ingredients for his omelet.   
“What a lovely sound.” He murmurs, giving me a shy smile when I turn.   
Placing breakfast down, I dig in and Christian and I both eat in comfortable silence. I finish first, surprising both of us, and beam at him as I get up to wash the plate. He smiles at me.   
“It’s good to see that you have an appetite.” Was all he said, and it made me smile to myself. That means that little Blip is still hanging in there.   
“I’m going to get dressed.” I announce, my mood greatly improved.   
Christian smiles a bit more, too, but stays put at the breakfast bar, staying to finish but I can feel him watching me disappear into our bedroom.   
Looking through my closet I decide on a blue silk button up with 3-quarter sleeves and a gray skirt that reaches just above my mid-thigh, and my silver sandals that have a strap for the ankle. Rummaging through my drawer, I also pick out a designer pair of black panties with a matching lace bra. My subconscious purses her lips at me and I roll my eyes at her as I slip into my clothes. Hm, I guess it looks alright. I tilt my head slightly at myself in the full-length mirror and shrug, adjusting the sleeves of my top.   
In the bathroom, after many attempts to make my hair behave and stay flat, I give up and tie it up into a ponytail. Applying a light layer of mascara and lip gloss, I make my way back into the kitchen again, and Christian isn’t there.   
I poke my head into his study and smile when I see him standing by the window in just his pajama pants that hang off his hips in that way, holding the phone up to his ear and listening to whoever is talking with obvious distaste.   
I find myself flushing as I take in the sight of him and it worsens when he turns to see me, his expression immediately softening when he sees me.   
“Fine, then. If that’s all, Andrea?” He nods and hangs up, then takes in what I’m wearing.   
“That’s a little short, don’t you think?” He sets his BlackBerry down and makes his way over to me. I shrug and toy with the hem of my skirt.   
“I think it’s fine. Besides,” I take both of his hands. “We won’t be out that long anyway, right?”   
He shrugs. “I guess.”   
I grin. “You should get dressed, too. I don’t want to be late.”   
Christian returns my grin. “Sure.” He kisses me quick and then moves briskly into the bedroom.   
I wait on the couch, mindlessly watching whatever’s on TV while waiting for Christian.   
My stomach is in knots, and my inner goddess in biting her nails to the beds. Where was she earlier? The irrational anxiety is eating at me and I clasp my hands together tightly in my lap, bouncing my leg and when Christian appears in my line of sight, I jump. I didn’t even hear him coming.   
He smiles wryly at me and holds a hand out. I hold my own tighter together and he frowns as he notices, knitting his eyebrows together. “Ana, stop that. You’re drawing blood.” He scolds me and takes my hands, separating them.   
It’s stupid, my reaction. It’s stupid. I shouldn’t be so… frozen. Numb. It’s not right. Christian kisses the pads of my hands where my nails dug beneath my skin and pulls me up off the couch and against his chest.   
“A penny for your thoughts?” He murmurs as he wraps an arm around my waist. I don’t want to tell him that I feel stupid, even though that’s all I can think. That’s all I can think about. “I don’t want to lose the baby.” I say quietly. I’m acting stupid. My subconscious nods her head with stark agreement and smirks, snakes sprouting from her head. My inner goddess is weeping in a corner, black tear trails down her cheeks and she wails, shaking through her sobs. The images make me flinch because that’s what I want to do right now.   
I feel a pang in my chest when I see the tension around his eyes, and suddenly my anxiety and my worries don’t matter because he must be in hell. I stand on my toes and rest my hands on his shoulders, leaning up to kiss him. I can feel that it takes him by surprise. But the way his hands trail down my waist to the hem of my skirt and under it reassure me that he’s better than he was when I was having my crisis just a moment ago.   
Taylor clears his throat uncomfortably, the light blush on his cheeks obvious as he looks anywhere but at us and I jump, feeling my face heat up as well, and adjusting my skirt while Christian glares. “The car is ready, sir, when you would like to go.” He informs Christian before disappearing. Christian’s eyes burn dark, molten silver, brimming with lust as he looked down at me. “Raincheck?” he asks in a husky voice that makes my muscles clench deliciously. I nod wordlessly and take Christian’s offered hand as he leads me to the elevator.   
That familiar charge of electricity between us is there, the need, the air thick with tension and I shiver at the pull. I glance up at Christian and his eyes meet mine, darkening. He takes my chin between his thumb and forefinger, his breathing rapid as he speaks. “Bite that lip again and I will take you right then and there, I don’t care where we are or who sees us.” He growls. The threat makes my heart flutter. I would let him. The elevator pings as the doors slid open to the garage, which breaks the spell of the close-quarters and Christian releases me, stalking ahead while I attempt to catch my breath.   
The car ride was pleasantly quiet and Christian ran his thumb over my knuckles, holding my hand. When we stepped out of the car, my nerves returned. I have no idea what’s going to happen and that terrifies me. I walk up to the entrance with Christian wordlessly. I’m numb again. I can’t handle this. I can’t handle everything that’s happened that I got through, and then this—losing my baby, our little Blip, I can’t.   
I can feel Christian’s eyes on me as we walk up to pediatrics. He’s worried but I can’t feel my own worry. “Ana, baby, you’re shaking.” He tells me in a quiet voice, running his hand up and down my back. Am I? When did his hand get there? His arm moves down to my waist and we step into an elevator. I can’t look anywhere but the floor. The pattern of the tiles is interesting. It’s white, but the white is darker, like a light cream that’s hard to notice, and blue and turquoise, but some people might say that it’s green even though it’s definitely turquoise because the blue is clearly there. And the blue tiles are light blue, like the sky but paler. It’s beautiful, actually, the way they’re set up together. They’re all light and reassuring and I kind of relax a little. Mentally, I guess. The tiles are just so…mesmerizing.   
“Damn it, Ana!” He shouts and I jump, but still look at the floor. “Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong? I know that there’s something wrong that you aren’t telling me.” I roll my head to the side slightly. They look different this way. The pattern changes and it’s not beautiful anymore, because they look out of place. Almost like they were smashed together randomly and moved so they wouldn’t fit. I frown and look up at Christian.   
“The tiles are beautiful, but only if you look at them the right way.” I explain. He knits his eyebrows together and clenches his jaw. That’s not the answer he wanted. “I won’t survive this, you know. I can’t,” I want to look away as speak. I try, but his eyes hold me captive. They grey is vulnerable, sad. His eyes are wide, and shining. “If we lose the baby, I won’t get past it. I won’t be able to move on. It’s too much for me.” I explain, trying to clarify. Was that too far, though? Oh, no. Christian envelops me in his arms, against his chest. I wince a bit, but I need this, too. I hold him close to me, breathing in his scent and letting out a tired sigh.   
The elevator doors open and reluctantly, I release him and he pulls me to his side. I bury myself next to him as a nurse typing on a machine in the hall gapes at him, her cheeks flushing. She looks to be in her 30s or so. It makes me smile just a little bit. He’s mine. He acts like he doesn’t notice the nurse’s staring. “We have an appointment with Dr. Greene?” He states. She opens and closes her mouth in response, then seems to realize herself as Christian frowns. Impatient as ever.   
The nurse tucks a strand of honey brown hair behind her ear and types on the computer for a moment before looking back up at Christian, not bothering to acknowledge me. She smiles brightly at him, her bright blue eyes shining. “Dr. Greene just finished up with another patient, so you can just go into her office. Do you know where it is?” She explains in a sweet voice. Christian nods and I see a look of disappointment cross her face, but she composes herself quickly.   
“Thank you.” I murmur as we begin to walk down the hall to Dr. Greene’s office, and only then does she acknowledge me. With clear distaste, I might add. I frown back and a fleeting thought crossed my mind. She looks like me. It unnerved me and I shivered at the feeling. Christian tightened his grip around my waist and we entered Dr. Greene’s office.   
It’s just as I remember it. Dr. Greene is sitting at her computer when Christian and I walk in, and she looks up at us upon our arrival.   
“Welcome Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey. Take a seat. Would either of you like some water?” She asks. I shake my head. “No, thank you.” Christian replies. At least he had the curtesy to respond verbally. There are cozy chairs in front of her desk that both Christian and I occupy as Dr. Greene places her elbows on the desk and leans her head in her hands.   
“So, Mrs. Grey, there was bleeding?”   
I nod slowly, remembering discovering the spotting. “Could you say about how much? Was it just spotted, or was there a lot?” She asked. I shook my head. “Um, I guess it was spotting.” I responded. Why do I feel so disconnected?   
She seems to like my answer. “That’s good, Mrs. Grey. This is called implantation bleeding. It usually doesn’t occur this late in the first trimester, but it’s very normal. If you’d like, we’ll do an ultrasound to check on the baby.” She explained.   
I let out a relieved breath that I didn’t know I was holding in. Christian’s shoulders sagged beside me, and I realized how worried he must have actually been. I nodded. “Yes, I’d like that.” I murmured. Dr. Greene smiled and stood. “Shall we, then?”   
The room we stepped into was small, with chairs against the wall, a cushioned examination table/couch in the middle of the room next to a blank monitor. Beside the monitor was a tray of tools that I barely glanced at. They’re not something I’d like to stress over. Dr. Greene handed me a hospital gown that was on the table/couch. “Please disrobe in the bathroom over there and put this on.” She directed me towards the bathroom across from the chairs in the room, where Christian took a seat.   
When I came out of the bathroom in nothing but the hospital gown, Dr. Greene directed me towards the couch/table and leaned me back. I felt Christian take my hand as Dr. Greene picked up a wand from the tray beside the monitor, which was now showing shadowy blackness that seemed to move.   
“This is a transvaginal ultrasound, Mrs. Grey; could you please part your legs?” Dr. Greene asked in a smooth voice as she spread a white gel over the wand. I obeyed Dr. Greene as Christian squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. She inserted the wand and I scrunched up my face slightly at the foreign feeling. I then looked up at the monitor next to my head, watching as shadows moved around the monitor until Dr. Greene pressed a button, freezing the picture and pointing at the screen. There was a blip. My Little Blip. I hadn’t lost it. “That’s your baby Mr. and Mrs. Grey.” Dr. Greene explained softly. Relief washed over me and I leaned back, closing my eyes briefly.   
When I opened them again, I met Christian’s gaze and joy filled me. This is one of the only times I’d ever seen so much love in those eyes. It filled my with this pure, unadulterated joy that forced a face-splitting smile onto my face. I had a feeling it wouldn’t be going away anytime soon. He wiped away a stray tear that I hadn’t realized fell down my cheek and it made me giggle.   
“Would you like to go home now, Mrs. Grey?” He asked me quietly. I nodded. “I would, Mr. Grey.”   
Mrs. Jones greeted Christian and I when we arrived back at Escala. I refused lunch and dinner, and Christian scolded me, of course, but I really wasn’t hungry. You’d think so, being pregnant and all, but my subconscious was still in a state of shock from the scare yesterday and my inner goddess was dying for a little action.   
She got her wish when Christian and I had a bath that night, which I can’t say I had objected to. In fact, I welcomed the sweet intimacy that he offered. That brings me to now, curled up against Christian as he rubbed my back softly and continued whispering sweet nothings into my hair.   
With that, I knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
